


Woodstock: Peace, Love, Music, Freedom

by Yamx



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Historical Accuracy, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-20
Updated: 2009-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamx/pseuds/Yamx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The OT3 at Woodstock – need I say more? This is a quintuple-drabble – five times one hundred words exactly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woodstock: Peace, Love, Music, Freedom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gioiamia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gioiamia).



> I wrote this for [Gioiamia](http://gioiamia.livejournal.com/) and all the _Support Stacie Auction_ volunteers, as thanks for their awesome work organizing everything and making it run so smoothly. Great work guys – we all had fun. And thank you for giving us the opportunity to be part of something so amazing!  
>  And thank you to [Wendymr](http://wendymr.livejournal.com/)for her fantastic betaing!

**Woodstock**   
****

“Do you have the sleepin’ bags?”

“Don’t see why we need those, anyway. Perfectly good TARDIS, parked right here.”

“Part of the experience,” Jack says, grinning. “Don’t be a spoilsport.”

“Just for that, you’re getting the itchy WWII army one.”

“Fine. Planning on joining you in yours, anyway.”

An eye roll. “You’re _sure_ you’re not here already?”

Huge puppy-dog eyes. “Cross my heart. Only went to the 6969 revival.”

“Right then, off we go.”

Rose grins with excitement. “Can’t believe we’re here.”

The TARDIS doors open, and the first thing Rose sees is a rainbow-colored banner: “Peace, Love, Music, Freedom.”

  


 **Peace**

“Doctor, can we _please_ just head to the stage now?” Rose sighs impatiently.

“’M not leaving the TARDIS after what almost happened!”

“C’mon, calm down. Nothin’ ‘almost happened.’ Hordes of Ghengis Khan, remember?”

“Still.” The Doctor crosses his arms and leans against the doors. “That moronic bloke might come back.”

“It’s not like he meant any harm, Doc. He was stoned off his ass. Made a mistake.”

“Mistake?” the Time Lord sputters. “Tried to break down the door! You call that a mistake?”

Jack chuckles. “Well, you have to admit – she _is_ almost the precise shade of a Dixie portaloo.”

  


 **Love**

Jack leers. “C’mon, everyone’s doing it. Nobody’ll even look at us!”

“Not havin’ sex in public!” His cheeks redden.

Rose giggles. “Well, three will look positively tame compared to…” She tries to point unobtrusively.

The Doctor stares at her, suspicious. “Jack been slippin’ you drugs?”

Jack’s voice is suddenly dead serious. “You honestly think I’d ask her to consent to something she’s never consented to before after _drugging_ her?”

Now the Doctor’s really blushing. “’course not. Sorry. Idiot, me.”

Jack grins, forgiving him easily. “Just for that, you have to say yes now.”

The blush deepens. But the Doctor nods.

  


 **Music**

“Will you two _stop it_?”

Two entirely unrepentant laughs. “But Doc, we’re just…”

“…enjoyin’ the music. That’s the point, huh?”

He growls. “Do you have to keep singing that song?”

Identical innocent stares. “It’s our favorite! I love _The Who_!”

“ _Great_ song, Doc! And the film is still popular in my century.”

He rolls his eyes. “An’ you expect me to believe that’s the only reason you keep singin’ it?

They nod, chuckling wickedly.

He rolls his eyes. “Oh, go on then.”

With matching cheeky grins, they burst out singing. “There’s a doctor I’ve found will bring us all joy!”

  


 **Freedom**

Jack and Rose are propping the Doctor up precariously. Who’d have thought marijuana has such an effect on Time Lords? Alcohol barely has any. One puff and he’s…

“Heeheeheehee,” the Doctor giggles – giggles! – “Your nose’s funny!”

“What’s wrong with… Whatever. Let’s get you to bed, hmm?”

He’s so preoccupied with the Doctor, he almost doesn’t notice the lanky man staring at them. Only his out-of-place pin-striped suit makes Jack look. And it’s only because he’s looking that he realizes the man is muttering to himself. Straining his ears, he hears.

“… have forgotten? I was sure I’d never been here!”

The End


End file.
